The Blossom, Sun, and Child at Dawn
by korena10
Summary: Gaara and Sakura have been dating for a while but Gaara cheats on her so Sakura leaves with Hinata and a new friend. SakuxDei HinaxIta HakuxOC Please ReadReview!......Yipees! Seriously please read if you dont like it now it will get better honestly!
1. Chapter 1

The Blossom, Sun, and Child at Dawn

Hello everone!

Disclaimer:I dont own and characters/songs/movie scenes/ect. so dont sue me okies?

This has many different pairings which is mainly DeixSaku,ItaxHina, and TobixOC (I luff those pairings forever!)

I get many ideas for this story from movies and such but right now im not sure how this will work out...

...I got a Shadow Plush!!!!!!!!!!!! v 

Rated M for language and maybe lemons in future chapters

Flame is ya want nothing shall stop me!!!!!!!!!!! w 

There are OCs and OOCness

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**'inner self/demon'**

Chapter1

Leaving with a Friend

Gaara and Sakura have been dating for about 7 months now and so far everything was going good. The only propblem was that since Gaara is the Kazekage he is always busy with work. Sakura understood, but when she went to not even seeing him at his house at all she was getting worried. She ended up following him to some house she never even seen before. What she saw brought her world falling down all over agian, she felt the same pain in her heart of when Sasuke left. Gaara was cheating on her with a girl with blonde hair in two high pony tails and teal eyes(not Ino!). She heard Gaara say her name was Konichi. Without them even noticing her she left and trudged back to her home.

She thought she would never feel the same pain agian. She couldn't stand to see anyone of her friends agian. She felt ashamed...She then decided to leave so that she couldn't go through anymore heartbreaks. Alone in her livingroom, since her parents died on a mission, she took her headband and a kunai and cut a long thin line through the symbol of the village that made her who she is now. She packed about 3 or so weeks of food and supplies and a couple changes of clothes and closed the door behind her home forever.

She started her way towards the gates, since it was night no one was around, she was just 3 or 4 blocks awat from the gates when she heard the voice of her closest friend, even closer to her than Ino.

(She isnt stuttering when shes around Sakura okay its a pain in the ass to have her stuttering!)

"Sakura-chan?" she said as she was walking up to the pinked-haired girl. "What are you doing?" Her eyes widened when she saw the scratch through Sakura's headband. Sakura lowered her head. "I'm leaving Hina-chan. Theres nothing left for me back here now." "What are you talking about?" Hinata was really confused."It's all his fault..." She said with tears in her eyes. She shook her head then and they stopped coming up. Now Hinata was just plain clueless. "What?" "It's All Gaara's Fault!! He left with some slut while saying he was still with me! He's a bastard who just wants a good fuck!" Now Sakura was crying agian. Hinata went quiet. She was with Naruto and she was in the same problem. "Sakura-chan..." Now Hinata had tears in her eyes now. Sakura stopped and looked at Hinata with soft eyes. "Hina-chan?" Saklura though was able to tell that Naruto was cheating on her too. "Hina-chan why don't you just come with me?" Sakura asked hopefully. Hinata's eyes widened at the question. "What? Me leave Konoha? But, But, I'm the heiress of ther Hyuuga clan I can't just leave! If threy were to catch us who knows what would happen!" Hinata was rabbling on about what would happen if they got cought until Sakura clamped her mouth shut. "Hinata and what would happen if they didn't catch us huh? We could do pretty much anything we wanted to! We wouldn't have to deal with our relationship problems or anything like that! So please?." Sakura sounded almost desperate. She really didn't want to leave alone. Hinata's eyes softened. 'If I do leave with Sakura-chan I won't have to deal with the burden of being the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, and I'll be away from Naruto, also I don't have to do missions, and I can start a new life!.' Hinata removed Sakura's hand from her mouth. "I'll go Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and told her to go get some food,clothes,and supplies. "-and don't get caught!" Sakura said quickly and Hinata sped off to get her things.

When Hinata got back she saw Sakura waiting for her. "Did you get everything?" Sakura aksed hastily. Hinata nodded and they left the village. After about and hour of running they stopped at a stream and filled up several canteens. Sakura also told Hinata that now was the time to make herself a missing-nin. Hinata was worried but she went along with Sakura. She took off her headband that was around her neck and also cut a long line across it. She felt a burden getting of her shoulders.

That was it the two girls were free. They could pretty much anything they wanted to. They planned on traveling to villages other than Suna or Konoha to get their money, food, clothes, etc. They wanted to be known by everyone though and rub it in Konohas and Sunas face.

Well they get to start now who knows what will happen...

TBC

R&R

Well what did you think huh?


	2. Chapter 2

The Blossom, Sun, and Child at Dawn

Thank you to the people who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters/songs/movie scenes/ect. so dont sue me okies? except the main OC on here...

DeixSaku,ItaxHina, and TobixOC

I get many ideas for this story from movies and such but right now im not sure how this will work out...

Flame is ya want nothing shall stop me!!!!!!!!!!!

There are OCs and OOCness

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**'inner self/demon'**

Chapter 2

Meeting the new Friend

"Oh my god Hinata when will we get to Mist?" Sakura said very much annoyed. She wasn't a forest person. The sounds of nature just gave her a headache. Hinata sighed. "We shoul dbe there in a few more hours." Sakura just gave a loud and long groan. Hinata just agian sighed.

After about 2 hours of walking the Mist village was in sight. Sakura screeched with glee while Hinata sighed with relief. They both made a sprint for the gates. Luckly the guards were asleep so they just walked in. Since Sakura had been in Mist before she remembered abd reconized alot of the stuff. Hinata though has never been in Mist so she was in complete awe. Then something clicked inboth of their heads. "where will we stay?" they both said at the same time. They just looked at eachother and sighed. They should've remembered that Mist has alot of visiters at this time of year for their festivals, and the fact that all the Inns would be full. They just started walking to random Inns just hopeing that there will and open room.

No luck...They were just about to leave the last Inn in the village until they saw an interesting girl. She was pretty and looked their age. She had dark green eyes, long hair, and pale skin. Her hair was golden blond and it was down to her waist.. Her clothes consisted of a tight black tanktop that had her headband on the chest of it and black and white arm warmers. She was wearing black tight pants that were covered up by her knee-length boots, and had a large black belt. The girl was looking at them so it became a staring contest. Hinata was the first to blink. "Ha I won." The girl said with a smile. "Are you two girls travelers or something?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. Sakura and Hinata nodded. The girl smiled again. "My name is Kodomo Seijun and you two can stay with me if you don't have anywhere else." The two girls smiled. "Sure and thank you so much. My name Sakura Haruno and this is my friend Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said a simple hello to Kodomo. "Well my house is this way come on." She said and they went to her home.

After about a week of staying at Kodomo's home all three girls decieded to leave together. And so they left for the next village. What will happen on the way? Only I know...

Read&Review Please!


	3. Special Note and Preview

Hi!

You all have the right to throw crap at me!

-Deidara Gaara and Sakura throw crap at Kodomo-

I know I haven't updated in **FOREVER **and I thank those who have the patience

to wait for my updates(or they just preoccupy themselves with others stories)

These next few days I promise to update my stories and work on uploading my two new gaasakus

(If ya haven't noticed I LOVE GaaSaku P)

And guess what! I'm putting in summaried for the next chapters!:

Hell High(I really love this story):

Sakura goes to the dance with the others and soon her dad shows up with several hitmen(Dunno...)

They take control of the school and Sakura's father triggers Sakura's memories of her mothers death

sending Sakura into a far worse panic attack. The others find out everything about her and Gaara

tries to save her from the pain. Her father threatens to rape her but (heroic theme) The Akatsuki show

up and save the day! YAY! Gaara comforts her while the Akatsuki sets everything straight and kill her

father. Sakura now stays with Gaara, Tem, and Kankuro. They meet Sasuke when he says that he

wants Sakura for his little toy and soon gets into a fight with Itachi.

Next Chapter!

Locked Away Memories and Feelings!

(When I was typing that I was imagining it being animated on the show Naruto and ya know where

they always have the Title of the next chapter at the end of the show? yeah I'm rambling...)

The Blossom, Sun, and Child at Dawn(Haven't done much with this story):

NOTE: I have rewritten Kodomo's description if you haven't already read it again..

Kodomo spills the beans about what she does for a living and offers Sakura and Hinata the chance

of a lifetime: To become an Akatsuki! Sakura adn Hinata accept and they soon meet their new partners

Sakura-Deidara Hinata-Itachi and Kodomo-Tobi (Wonderful how that works out) Chaos soon ensues.

Next Chapter!

You're a WHAT!

New Stroies!!!!!!WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Blood Love(GaaxSaku): Sakura goes to Suna to be a medic and soon grows close with Gaara. After a series of

events she leaves and either Horror or Happiness comes out of it.

Part 1 will always be the same..

Part2? Several parts that I plan to make seperate as sequals.

What are they?:

End1: Sakura is kage of Life and has child/children

End2: Sakura is captured by monsters and child is killed/alive

End3: Sakura saves Gaara and others from monsters with child

Yup that's about it I need votes on which one to do first!

Livin La Vida Loca(SakuxGaa):

Gaara lives with his father and is forced to crossdress(Why? I don't know myself I just got

the idea from another story...)

Sakura is the child of VERY powerful people and has helped those who are living with her. She helps Gaara and

love blossoms from that point on. Sasuke intervines and he gets the crap beat out of him...

That is what's gunna happen! See ya soon!


End file.
